Dock
(correct as of v0.8.5 beta) Used for: buying and salvaging ships; trade missions; expansion missions; and exploring a new continent. [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] appears in your game window after you build your first Docks. Ships Located on [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. Available after you build Docks. The total number of your ships and maximum allowed in your game is displayed, after you build Docks, at the top of the game window. You can buy, salvage and send ships on missions. Galley.jpg|Galley Galleon.jpg|Galleon Fireship.jpg|Fireship Caravel.jpg|Caravel *Ships need Sailors for Trade missions and Expansion missions. *Different ships become available through gameplay. *The number of Docks limits the number of your ships. Ships in the game: Galley – a ship. Galleon – a megaship that can carry loads of resources. Fireship – an aggressive military ship. Caravel – another ship. Buying ships You can buy ships for your fleet with resources. *Different ships appear after researching the appropriate Technologies. *Ships need empty Docks. Salvage You can remove a ship, from your fleet, using the 'Salvage 1' button. *Salvaging a ship frees up Docks. *In exchange some resources are returned. The amount of resources returned, when you salvage a ship, varies in a range. Ship specifications Your ships have base values for Power, Structure and Cargo capacity. *Power is used to calculate your attack in a fight. *Ship Structure determines the damage ships take before being destroyed. *Cargo capacity limits the amount of resources a ship can carry for trade. *All ships have a base value for specifications. *Other aspects of the game change ship specifications. *Your ships need a minimum number of Sailors to go on missions. Some ships have special abilities. Changing base specifications Base values for Power, Structure, Fire and Cargo capacity can be changed with Technologies and Leaders. *Each title invested in Foehn increases: **Power and Structure by 10% of the base value; **Cargo capacity by 15% of the base value; and **Fire from Fireship by 10% of the base value. *Researching Careening increases Structure by 20% of the base value. Special abilities Some ships have special abilities. * Fireship: **throw fire that damages enemies in a fight; and **do not sail on Trade missions. * Caravel: **throw chains that incapacitate enemy power; and ** reduce Trade mission time. ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent Trade mission Located on [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. Available after researching Trade. You can send your ships to trade resources. *Trade missions take time. *Ships need Sailors and Supplies for a Trade mission *The fleet has to return before the trade is completed. *The fleet may also bring back some bonus. Trading resources You can exchange some resources for others using your fleet for trade. *Not all resources can be traded. *Some resources can be imported, some exported and others both. *The amount imported depends on amount exported and an exchange rate. How to trade You can exchange resources, with your fleet, in the Trade mission dialogue box: 1. Select resources to 'Send' and 'Receive': * select resource to export from 'Send' drop-down menu; and * select resource to import from 'Receive' drop-down menu; (If imports for Wood do not show: select another resource to send, then re-select Wood from Send drop-down menu). The trade ratio, displayed between selections, determines the amount of resource received. 2. select 'Amount' of resource to send by one or more of the following: * MAX button - sets 'Amount' with available resource up to the Cargo capacity of the fleet; * enter number into 'Amount' text box; (N.B. May not update 'You get' cargo information.); * use up and down arrows to increase or decrease 'Amount'. The cargo 'You get', the Supplies required and the Sailors needed as 'Crew' for the mission is displayed. 3. Send your fleet on the mission with the 'Trade' button. *A timer shows when the fleet will return and the trade is completed. The fleet will not sail if the trade exceeds Cargo capacity; or you do not have enough Sailors, Supplies or resource. Trade fleet You can trade resources with some ships. All your ships sail on a trade mission apart from Fireship. *Your ships need Sailors and use Supplies for missions. *The amount a fleet can trade, in a mission, is limited by Cargo capacity. *Caravel in the fleet reduce mission time. Fireship do not sail and the mission does not need Sailor or Supplies for them. Other aspects of the game change Cargo capacity and mission time. Cargo capacity Cargo capacity limits the quantity of resources, traded in a mission. *Different ships have different base values for Cargo capacity . *Each title invested in Foehn adds, 15% of the base value, to Cargo capacity. Mission time Your fleet takes time to sail on a Trade mission. Trade missions initially take 5 minutes. When a trade is made, a countdown timer indicates when the fleet will return. *Careening reduces mission time by 30 seconds. *Caravel reduce mission time. *Every additional Caravel, in your fleet, reduces mission time by less. *You get the resource from the trade when the fleet comes back. The fleet has to return before another Trade mission or Expansion mission is possible. Trade ratios Trades have different exchange rates depending on the resources involved. The amount of resource received depends on a trade ratio. *The amount of resource exported returns a specific amount of another. *The amount imported is calculated by a trade ratio × the 'Amount' you send.. Import ratios Resources you can import and exchange rates with resource exported: Export ratios Resources you can export and exchange rates with resource imported: Non-reciprocating trades Trade ratios depend on the direction of trade between the two resources involved. Trades with exchange rates that do not reciprocate, include some trades for: Coal; Copper; Food; Iron; Mineral; Steel; Tin; and Wood. Bonus returns When your ships return from a Trade mission, there is a chance they will bring back some bonus. *There is a 10% chance, your fleet, brings back one Lock. *There is a 30% chance, you gain Knowledge by learning about other cultures. Possible Knowledge, gained in a mission, varies in a range depending on the number of ships. ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent 'Expansion mission' Located on [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. Available after researching Expansion. You can gain new Territory by destroying an enemy fleet in a fight. Your ships need Sailors for an Expansion mission Protected territory Enemy ships protect Territory. *The enemy initially protects 200 Territory. *The enemy must be defeated to gain the territory. *Each level, the territory protected increases by 20%. Enemy fleet Different enemy ships appear as more fights are won. Enemies use Power to calculate attack and Structure to determine damage taken. Increase each level As more fights are won, the territory protected increases and the enemy fleet grows stronger. Fleet fight Fights take place between your fleet and an enemy fleet. Fleets attack to damage their opponent's fleet Structure. A fleet is destroyed when all fleet Structure is lost. During the fight, individual ships continue to attack until the fleet is destroyed. *Total fleet power is used to calculate attack. *Attack and Fire reduce fleet Structure. *Chains lower fleet attack by incapacitating Power. *You win a fleet fight by destroying the enemy fleet. *You lose the fight if your fleet gets destroyed. If both fleets survive, 50 rounds in the fight, it is a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.8.5 beta.) Your fleet Your fleet consists of your ships. Your fleet needs Sailor for an Expansion mission. *The fleet's Power and Structure determine the result of the mission. *Fireship in your fleet throw Fire to damage enemies. *Caravel in your fleet throw Chains to lower enemy attack. Power, Structure and Fire are changed by other aspects of the game. Rounds in a fight Fights between your fleet and the enemy take place in rounds. Ships are not lost in the rounds of a fight and continue to attack until the fight is over. In a round of a fight: *ships attack using their Power; *Caravel, in your fleet, throw Chains; *Fireship, in your fleet, throw Fire; and *damage caused by Fire and the effect of Chains increases by a variable amount. Fights last 50 rounds, if both fleets survive 50 rounds it is a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.8.5 beta.) Your attack Your ships attack, in the rounds of a fight, to reduce enemy fleet structure. Enemy fleets are damaged by your attack and by Fire. *Your attack is calculated using your total Power. *Fireship in your fleet throw Fire to inflict burn damage. *Both Power and Fire can be increased by other aspects of the game. In each round of a fight, your attack varies within a range. Fire thrown by Fireship, in your fleet, causes burn damage. *Burn damage, in a round of a fight, includes burn damage from the previous round. *In every round of a fight, burn damage increases by a variable amount. *The increase in burn damage, each round, depends on: **number of Fireship in your fleet; and **Titles invested in Foehn. When your attack and burn damage reduces enemy fleet structure to 0, you win the fight. Enemy attack Enemy attack reduces the structure of your fleet. *Enemy fleet power is used to calculate enemy attack. *Each round enemy attack varies in a range. Each round, Caravel throw Chains to incapacitate enemy fleet power, With Caravel in your fleet, Chains are thrown to incapacitate enemy fleet power. *The effect of Chains, thrown in a round, is permanent and affects enemy attack in future rounds. *In every round of a fight, the effect of Chains on the enemy increases by a variable amount. *The effect of Chains depends on the number of Caravel in your fleet. When enemy attack reduces your fleet structure to under 0, you lose the fight. After the fight The fight ends when a fleet is destroyed or if the fight goes over 50 rounds. *You win if you destroy the enemy. *You lose if your fleet is destroyed. *If both fleets survive 50 rounds of the fight , it's a draw. (51 rounds; correct v0.8.5 beta.) '' *If both fleets get destroyed, in the same round of a fight, you lose. '''You win' When you destroy the enemy fleet: *all your ships and Sailors survive; and *you gain the Territory protected by the enemy. The next Expansion mission will have a stronger enemy, protecting even more territory. Good luck! You lose If you lose the fleet fight, then: *all your ships get destroyed; *all your Sailors die, however Population is not lost; *the number of enemy ships and territory protected does not change; and *you get some resources from your destroyed fleet. The amount of resources received, from your destroyed ships, varies in a range. ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent Explore new continent Located on [[Dock#Top|'Dock']]. Available after building Docks. Exploring new lands is not an easy task. You will embark on a journey with no turning back, and will never again see your current civilization in this land. You will only carry the legacy that this civilization once gave you. If you are bold enough to explore a new continent, we will try to fill your ships with as many chests as we have to help you in your new journey, but it will take some time until you get where you are now are, think wisely. Are you sure you want to do this? A soft reset that unlocks new areas of the game, which provides: *an opportunity for a playthrough (with added insight your current game has given); *permanent bonuses for all subsequent playthroughs; *non-permanent bonuses which increase the pace of the game; and *other unique actions. The first time, you explore a new continent, you gain access to new areas of the game. You get bonuses each time you explore a new continent. Prestige Exploring a new continent provides access to: *[[Legacy (Tab)|'Legacy']] ; *Legacy (Points); and *Treasures. ---- [[Dock#Top|'Dock']] Ships Trade mission Expansion mission Explore new continent ---- ?signature/timestamp/ __NOEDITSECTION__